Maafkan Aku
by siberyoshka
Summary: Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tak dapat menghilangkan perasaanku semudah itu ...


Maafkan Aku

.

.

.

_Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

—

_Aku tak boleh mncintainya, tapi aku tetap mencintainya. _

—

"Kakak, aku mencintaimu!" kataku kepada seseorang yang sedang berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

Orang tersebut hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengatakan hal yang benar-benar menyakitkan, sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Natalia, maafkan aku." Katanya. "Aku tak bisa menerima cintamu. Tapi kalau kau mencintaiku karena aku adalah seorang kakak, aku bisa menerimanya."

Aku membiarkan dia mengelus kepalaku, membiarkan dia tersenyum. Aku tahu kalau kata-kataku barusan tadi benar-benar ambigu untuk seorang adik sepertiku. Tapi … aku memang betul-betul mencintainya. Mencintainya bukan seperti mencintai seorang kakak, tapi lebih dari kakak.

Orang-orang menganggap kalau kakak adalah orang yang mengerikan, tapi aku tidak. Aku justru menganggapnya seorang kakak yang terlampau baik. Saat aku sedih atau menangis, dialah yang selalu menghiburku ketika aku menangis. Dia selalu menyapu air mataku dengan tangannya yang lembut. Dia menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya kepadaku. Saat aku terjatuh, dia mengulurkan tangan untukku. Saat aku sedang diluar kendali dan mengarahkan belatiku ke arah orang-orang, dia yang menenangkanku dengan senyumnya. Saat orang-orang menganggapku mengerikan, dia memberi tahu orang-orang bahwa aku adalah orang yang baik.

Bagaimana aku tidak mencintainya kalau dia bersikap seperti itu terhadapku?

Tapi aku tak berani mengakui kalau cintaku kepadanya adalah cinta seorang wanita kepada seorang lelaki.

"Aku … mencintaimu karena kau adalah kakakku yang baik," kataku berbohong dan tersenyum pahit.

Dia berhenti mengelus kepalaku dan menyunggingkan senyum lebih lebar dan lebih tulus lagi setelah aku berkata demikian,

"Baguslah kau mencintaiku. Kalau begitu, aku mencintaimu karena kau adik yang manis." Katanya. "Dah, Natalia …"

"Dah, kak …"

Seiring dengan menghilangnya kakak dari pandanganku, pandanganku mulai mengabur.

Aku tahu, aku tak boleh mencintainya lebih dari seorang kakak. Tapi aku takkan mencintai orang lain.

.

.

.

—

_Maafkan aku, tapi aku tetap mencintai orang yang tak seharusnya kucintai._

—

"Nat, aku mencintaimu!"

Pernyataan dari seorang lelaki berkacama dan berambut _dirty blonde_ kepadaku saat kami makan siang bersama.

Aku terdiam.

_Dia mencintaiku?_

"Maaf, apa yang kau katakan barusan?" kataku berusaha memperjelas semuanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nat." kata orang tersebut dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Benar-benar mencintaimu."

Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia mencintaiku? Kuharap kalau kata-katanya barusan hanya bercanda. Aku bisa saja menertawakannya, tapi aku tak ingin hatinya sakit. Cukup aku yang sakit hati di sini.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Nat!" kata orang itu, memegang tanganku erat.

Dengan refleks tanganku segera menampik pegangan tangannya. Aku segera berlari menuju kelasku dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Aku bisa mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Tapi aku tak bisa kembali. Air mataku mulai mengalir.

Maafkan aku, tapi aku tetap mencintai orang yang tak seharusnya kucintai.

.

.

.

—

_Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini, tapi perasaan ini tak dapat menghilang begitu saja._

—

"Nat, maafkan kejadian kemarin."

Seseorang mengagetkanku dari belakang. Aku yang sedang membaca sebuah buku. Aku pun menoleh. Oh tidak, orang itu lagi. Lelaki berkacamata dengan rambut _dirty blonde_.

"Iya …," kataku lirih.

Kemudian tercipta keheningan saat dia memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingku.

"Aku …, benar-benar mencintaimu. Entah kenapa aku berani mengatakannya dan membuatmu kaget begitu. Haha …" katanya, tertawa dengan canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tak apa." Kataku.

"Oh iya, apakah kau mau menerima cintaku?" tanyanya dengan nada serius, berbeda dengan nada bicaranya yang santai seperti biasa.

Aku terdiam.

Aku ingin, sangatlah ingin menerima perasaannya.

Tapi entah kenapa, hatiku menyangkalnya.

Ya, aku memang bodoh, tapi perasaan ini tak bisa hilang begitu saja. Tak bisa hilang semudah benih dandelion yang tertiup angin. Tak bisa hilang semudah melemparkan sebuah kerikil ke samudera.

Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menjaga perasaanku kepada kakakku. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan lelaki _dirty blonde _itu, tapi perasaan ini selalu bergejolak walaupun yang kucintai adalah kakakku sendiri. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan lelaki _dirty blonde _itu, tapi aku yang bodoh ini terus-terusan mencintai dan ingin menikahi kakakku sendiri.

"Alfred …" kataku. "… maafkan aku yang bodoh ini, tapi perasaanku kepada seseorang tak bisa hilang semudah yang kau kira."

Terlihat kekecewaan dalam wajah lelaki itu. Aku tahu dia sebal, dia sedih, dia ingin menangis.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Kataku lirih. "Aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

"Aku sudah bisa menebak ini dari awal." Kata lelaki itu. "Aku harap orang yang kau sukai bisa menerimamu. Dan kuharap, kamu bisa bahagia bersamanya."

Lelaki itu mengatakannya sambil tersenyum tulus. Dia pun meninggalkan ku sendiri. Buku yang kupegang langsung kubanting.

Aku memang bodoh, aku memang bodoh!

Sudah tahu bahwa seharusnya aku tak mencintai kakakku, aku malah tak bisa berhenti mencintainya!

Sudah tahu kalau seseorang mencintaiku dengan tulus, aku malah menolaknya!

Aku memang bodoh!

Ya, aku memang bodoh, tapi perasaan ini tak bisa hilang semudah itu …

—

… _jadi, kumohon … maafkan aku yang bodoh ini._

—

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hai, elizaveta suzhumiya hadir lagi.

ini genre tragedy lho. apa sedihnya kerasa? enggak? ya sudah. saya jadi sedih selaku author yang bertanggung jawab (?). ah, sebenernya saya fans AmeBela, tapi maaf alfred-chan, saya ngebet pengen nulis fanfic ini. entah kenapa. padahal saya anti banget sama yang beginian #gaje

ah, sudah ah nulis A/N-nya. jadi, jaa nee pemirsa setia-nya elizaveta suzhumiya~~


End file.
